Perdida
by AntonellaGisell828
Summary: Cuando Scorpius se da cuenta que perdio a Rose hara todo por tenerla de vuelta con el . ¿Pero? ¿Sera demasiado tarde? Scor/Rose. Rose/ Ooc. ·Summary cambiado·
1. Prologo

**Hola, Que tal?** Bueno la verdad es que me quiero presentar me llamo Antonella y tengo 14 años, esta es la primera historia que decidi publicar, tengo que ser sincera con ustedes amo esta pareja. Me encanta! es mi segunda favorita pues claro dramione es la primera. Pero amo a Rose y Scorpius juntos son unicos. Bueno este fic lo escribi en un momento de depresion, si...bueno va dedicado a todas esas chicas que tienen el corazon roto por algun idiota que se atrevio a ofendernos. No merecemos llorar por un chico, y menos si no se lo merece.

"No llores princesa que se te cae la corona" una frase que mi padre siempre me decia.

Espero que entiendan el mensaje que quiero trasmitir con este fic. La verdad que cuando comenze a escribirlo pense que seria mejor hacer un one-shot pero cuando lo empeze a publicar se me dio la idea que si les gustaba y tenia bastantes comentarios lo iva a seguir con una pequeña historia entre Rose y Scorpius pero bueno depende de ustedes. Otra cosaa me encantaria socializar con mis lectoras, no tengo ningun problema pregunten lo que sea y acepto criticas siempre y cuando sea contructivas.

Otraa cosillaaaa, cuando escribi este fic estuve escuchando una cancion que me facina y que me inspiro verdaderamente para escribir y sugiero que la pongan mientras leen, es **IN MY PLACE** DE** COLDPLAY.**

_Byeee! Y porfa comenten y por supuesto disfruten leyendo como yo al escribir!_

* * *

_**-PERDIDA**_

Dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del lugar. Sentía que el mundo se le venía abajo y sus piernas no le daban para mas, el dolor se había apoderado de ella completamente, solo tenía ganas y fuerzas para romper a llorar. Sentía un profundo dolor de cabeza que cada instante incrementaba haciéndola sentir terriblemente mal además sus ojos le dolían pues sus lágrimas salían con mucha fuerza, sus ojos rojos e hinchados miraban en diferente direcciones tratando de buscar una salida.

Paro por unos segundos cuando se fijo que no había nadie en los pasillos y se llevo la mano al corazón, lo sentía, muy fuerte, latía desesperadamente. Sus miedos se habían vuelto realidad, sus más grandes temores y sospechas le habían caído de un momento al otro, en pocos instantes no sabiendo cómo reaccionar. ¿Qué debía hacer? No lo sabía.

Su mundo ya no existía y si lo hacia ella ya no tenía lugar en el. Nunca lo tuvo, no sin él.

Llevo una mano a su cabello rojo tratando de ordenarlo o mejor dicho, dominarlo, lo más que pudo pues este se había desordenado con el fuerte viento que hacía, pero claro ella lo habia olvidado era Otoño y el fuerte viento se había apoderado de todo el lugar, sentía el frio por todos lados de su piel. Se abrazo a sí misma y se dejo caer al piso mientras que se arrodillaba.

Se tapo la cara con las manos para luego tratar de hacerse daño con ellas a su rostro, tratando de verificar si en verdad todo era la realidad, si sus sueños no le estaban engañando, si todo no era más que un simple producto de su imaginación, de sus inseguridades.

Después de unos minutos de silencio con ella misma, se dedico a mirar el pasillo en el cual se encontraba y maldijo gritando un sonoro gemido lleno de angustia y odio.

De todos los malditos lugares en el puto castillo (que por cierto era lo suficientemente grande) tenía que haberse perdido justo ahí, donde todo comenzó.

Oh sí, lo recordaba muy bien. Tanto era ese recuerdo en su memoria que aun podía sentir ese escalofrió que sintió hace dos meses cuando él la beso por primera vez, en ese mismo y ¡puto lugar!

Volviendo a la realidad se topo que inconscientemente se había llevado las manos a sus labios, ¡Mierda!

Simplemente genial.

¿Cómo carajos se iba a olvidar del? Era imposible, se decía una y otra vez.

Se preguntaran, ¿Cómo habiendo centenares de pasillos en Hogwarts, había reconocido ese pasillo? Claro, seguro que todos pensarían que si fueran ustedes estarían tan absortas en los besos y las caricias que le proporcionaba el rubio. ¿Y quién no? Pero no fue así por que ella si lo recordaba, simple y llanamente por dos razones. La primera que en su mente había vuelto la memoria que justo en el lugar en el cual ella estaba arrodillada a su costado había una armadura de un soldado que ya no poseía su brazo izquierdo ¿Por qué? Pues cuando él la besaba desenfrena menté la empujo contra esa maldita pared haciendo que callera contra la armadura causando que los dos pararan y se miraran como dos cómplices y luego estallaran en carcajadas para que el de nuevo acariciara su mejilla y pudieran volver con lo de antes.

Inocente, pensó ella.

La segunda razón era simple, no había sido un solo beso, habían sido varios, millones que ella recordaba con cariño pero a la misma vez con odio y repugnancia, pues su mente le recordaba que todo fue una simple mentira.

¿Cómo pudo pasar todo esto tan rápido? Los días, y estos dos mese se pasaron volando haciendo vivir sentimientos y emociones que nunca pensó sentir.

Y levanto la mirada hacia el cielo nocturno sin ninguna estrella en él, el balcón del pasillo alumbraba con poca luz la estancia haciendo que lo demás se viera muy oscuro.

Era una niña ¡Por Merlín! Tenía solo 15 años, no podía creer que fuera capaz de sentir tanto por alguien, ¿acaso eso era amor? Oh _el amor_…

Ese sentimiento tan profundo del cual muchas veces le había preguntado a su madre, ese sentimiento que solía visualizar con cada cariño que su padre le brindaba a su madre, haciendo que luzca tan feliz. Pero si su madre era feliz con su amor ¿Por qué ella sufría tanto?

Se llevó una mano a sus labios, nuevamente, y recordó sus besos. Aun sentía como le quemaban con cada rosé.

También pudo recordar una conversación con su madre, en el cual ella le explicaba como conoció a su padre en el colegio y todas sus peleas y sus aventuras de niños, Rose solo podía escuchar a su madre asombrada. Pero recordó que tuvo muchas intrigas y preguntas que su madre sin querer evadía. Como cuando le pregunto ¿Mami, no había otra persona antes de mi papá? Recordó la imagen de su madre desconcertada por esa pregunta pero solo recordó la frase que siempre lleva en su cabeza "No siempre nuestros sentimientos son correspondidos Rose, es mejor dejar que el tiempo cure las heridas. Por más que puedas sentirte perdida, siempre abra alguien buscándote para darte el mapa a la salida" Entonces entendió perfectamente a su madre,

Pero por otro lado así se sentía, perdida.

Perdida, y no podía encontrar una salida. ¿Quién le mostro la salida a su madre? Se pregunto ¿Habrá sido su padre? No lo sabía y sinceramente no le importaba mucho ahora, solo sabía que su madre era feliz, pues siempre se lo decía a su padre, a su hermano y a ella. Pero aun así no sabía qué hacer.

Scorpius Malfoy

Ese nombre, ese era el chico que ocupaba sus pensamientos, que no la dejaba tranquila, y que ahora la hacía sufrir y llorar hasta no poder mas. Nunca espero enamorarse de él, bueno nunca espero enamorarse de nadie.

Como deseaba, oh como anhelaba que nada de esto hubiera ocurrido , que nunca hubieran cruzado líneas entre ellos, que todo siguiera como antes, las mirada asesinas entre ellos, los insultos o por ultimo que se ignorasen, Rose rogaba porque esos días regresen y que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Pero porque cuando todo esto sucedió, lo deseaba mas que ha nada. Pero confesándose así misma, sentía miedo y terror por todo lo que hacían, miedo a que lo que estaba haciendo estuviera mal, pero aunque se sorprendan ella no se arrepentía, se lo había entregado todo porque ella lo amo y lo ama. Eso era algo que no podía negar.

Aun si estando perdida y sola sabiendo que todo era por la culpa del, no lo podía negar lo quería, lo amaba y hasta daría su vida por él. Porque aun que si, el sea el culpable de su actual sufrimiento, el había sido en mostrarle lo bueno de la vida, hacerle explorar sentimientos en ella que jamás había conocido, el había sido todo, todo para ella.

Pero se levanto y limpio los ojos con las manos decidida.

Estaba completamente decidida, ella no iba a llorar más por él, nunca más. Era bonita, bella y sabia en el muy fondo que varios chicos se morían por ella, pero claro no era una de esas putillas que se lanzaban a brazos de otros, ella se haría respetar, tal como su mama lo hizo.

Porque gracias a esto pudo entender varía cosas y no solo de ella si no de muchos secretos que se la habían sido ocultados por varios años, y lo entendía todo.

Porque estaba completamente perdida, era verdad pero sabía que en cualquier momento llegaría alguien con el mapa en las manos para ser su salvación, tal como su padre lo fue para ella. Porque después de todo se volvería a enamorar, y el tiempo curaría las heridas de este amor, su primer amor. Sabía que nunca lo olvidaría.

"Esta es la decisión más madura que he tomado" pensó sonriendo un poco.

Después de todo Scorpius Malfoy había jugado con ella, pero también le había hecho abrir los ojos. Incluso como una vez el mismo dijo "Eres hermosa nunca lo dudes" Y no lo iba dudar nunca más.

Giro su mirada hacia la vuelta del pasillo encaminándose hacia este, con su pelo rojo color fuego moviéndose al compás de sus caderas y de su caminar desapareció por la oscuridad. Sin saber que en realidad durante todo este tiempo había sido observada por unos ojos verdes que se encaminaron dispuestos a seguirla.


	2. Admitir

Hola, bien gracias al primer comentario de xXm3ch3Xx decidi continuar con mi historia de Rose y Scorpius, espero tener mas reviews, me harian muy feliz. Bueno aqui esta el primer capitulo, vamos por el segundo! Bye!

xXm3ch3Xx: Me encanta que te haya gustado mis historia, te teno cierto afecto ya que fuiste mi primer y unico review, te lo agradesco mucho, muy pronto sabras quien es ese ser de ojos verdes, bueno bye cuidate mucho! :D

* * *

**Capitulo 1 : Admitir.**

Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha, no sabia que le estaba sucediendo y eso lo estaba desesperando. Sentía un fuerte vacio en su pecho y un profundo dolor que lo golpeaba cada tres o cuatro segundo, en su mente no había otro pensamiento más que ella.

Hace dos semanas que no veía a Rose y eso lo estaba matando. Es verdad el mismo decidió alejarse para siempre de su vida, por su bien. Además en su mente había quedado claro que ella no fue más que otra de sus conquistas ¿no? Entonces por que demonios se sentía así. Había tratado de olvidarla en lo más que podía, tratando de estar con otras chicas y evitándola lo más que podía, pero era prácticamente imposible pues ella era su pareja en la mayoría de las clases. Slytherin y Revenclaw compartían todas las clases excepto DCAO, las cuales ellos compartían con los Gryffindors y ellos con los Hufflepuffs. Lo gracioso de esta situación, si se puede decir así, era que parecía todo lo contrario, que ella en realidad lo evitaba a el.

Durante las clases solo le dirigía la palabra en lo necesario, como "Pásame el caldero, Malfoy" o "Listo, me voy. Entrega el trabajo cuando termines por favor" y eso lo hartaba, era irritante no poder escuchar mas su melodiosa voz que tanto le gustaba, no poder tocarla, besarla. Oh como lo extrañaba. Definitivamente estaba delirando.

¿Qué rayos le había hecho esta mujer? Varias veces pensó que tan solo tal vez lo había hechizado, pero no. Rose no era de ese tipo de chicas, ella se hacia respetar y no es por insultarla, ya que es lo ultimo que se lo ocurriría hacer en estos momentos, pero es un poco quedada y ingenua ya que nunca demostraba lo hermosa que era, tapándose del mundo pero aunque lo tratara no lo lograba ya que todos, excepto ella claro, lo notaban lo cual era otra cosa que el odiaba.

Nunca había experimentado esto, normalmente todas las chicas lo provocaban el trataba de resistirse pero luego como siempre terminaban haciéndolo en cualquier lugar para luego a la mañana siguiente no volver a dirigirse la palabra. Antes que llegara Rose a su vida era esto una rutina. Pero con ella fue diferente, fue todo lo contrario. Para empezar el la provoco a ella, era obvio ¿no? Ella era muy tímida con los chicos, solo podía hablarle a sus primos sin ponerse roja. Otro gesto que Scorpius adoraba de ella.

Se apoyo en un muro y cerro los ojos.

La imagino a ella, con una sonrisa en el rostro, riendo por uno de sus chistes. No podía estar sin ella, pero nunca lo admitiría, ni siquiera al mismo.

Suspiro resignado, recordándose que nada de esto lo ayudaría a resolver sus problemas, abrió los ojos y vio el lugar desierto, bueno era de esperarse , era muy tarde y los únicos con permiso de estar despiertos o fuera de sus salas comunes era los prefectos y el era uno de ellos. Esta noche le había tocado a Slytherin y a Hufflepuff patrullar las zonas de los castillos. De Slytherin había ido el y Mackenna Zabinni por otro lado , de Hufflepuff, por lo que el sabia, estaban patrullando Hunter Redfort y Pauline Hummel.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo por su zona, la verdad es que quería irse pues estaba cansado y quería dormir. Se paro en un rincón dispuesto a esperar y entonces recordó lo que horas antes de venir Mackenna le había dicho y se molesto consigo mismo.

Ella tenia razón, todo lo que le había dicho era la pura verdad, pero el nunca lo aceptaría.

Nunca aceptaría que sentía algo profundo por Rose.

La mando a ala mierda y ahora se arrepentía, ella había sido su mejor amiga tenia que disculparse con ella. Sabia que las únicas intensiones de la pelinegra había sido con el motivo de ayudarlo pero como el es un estúpido le había contestado de la peor manera largándose del lugar. A Scorpius lo que menos le gustara era que le digan sus verdades y el lo sabia, Nott también había querido conversar con el mas fue inútil.

Pero entonces Scorpius se quedo con la idea de que no le había hablado a Alexander desde ese mismo día, ¿se molesto tanto? Creía que habían pasado dos semanas desde entonces, justo el mismo tiempo había pasado lo de Rose. Estuvo preguntándose por unos segundos por el comportamiento de su amigo, siempre se peleaban pero luego se amistaban con otra pelea. Normalmente el que la cagaba toda era el, pero el maduro de la situación era Alexander que siempre lo perdonaba, ¿es que ahora seria diferente? Neh… pensó moviendo la cabeza.

-¡Malfoy! – se escucho una voz a su espaldas

Era Hunter, de seguro que era para avisarle que su ronda termino pensó el.

-Redfort, ¿Qué sucede ya es hora? – pregunto el

-Si, si McGonagall me envió para avistarte, tienes que ir por Mackenna e ir a su oficina – le contesto el rubio.

-Bien, ¿tú y Hummel ya se presentaron?

-Si hace un rato - dijo simplemente

-Ya – dijo Scorpius retirándose a buscar a Mackenna

Caminaba a paso rápido, estaba decidido a pedirle perdón. Sabia que seria difícil pues la morena era muy terca y incluso mas que el pero sobretodo demasiado orgullosa. Tendría que arrodillarse ante ella s quiera su amistad de vuelta, pero estaba dispuesto a todo, pues era su mejor amiga y la quería. Empezó a acelerar el paso mas y mas rápido hasta que llego y vio a Mackenna de espaldas apoyada en uno de los muros del la zona.

-Mackenna- dijo el rubio atrás de ella.

La pelinegra se sobresalto un poco y se volteo. Lo miro por varios segundos inexpresivamente y luego se voltio de nuevo.

-Malfoy - dijo seriamente

-Escucha yo…- intento decir pero lo corto.

No, no te quiero escuchar, ¿Para que viniste?

-McGonagall nos llama – dijo resignado

-Ya – dijo levantándose y encaminándose a la salida de la zona.

-Espera ¿A dónde vas? – dijo el sorprendido

-¿Quién te entiende Malfoy? Primero me acabas de decir que McGonagall nos llama y ahora no quieres que vaya, veo que eres indeciso, en todos los aspectos…- dijo ella resaltando la parte final. Scorpius supo a que se refería.

-Bien – dijo el serio y comenzó a caminar a sus espaldas

No dijeron nada durante el camino. Cuando llegaron la profesora les abrió la puerta y les ordeno que se sienten adelante de su escritorio y ellos obedecieron.

-Bien señores ¿Tuvieron algún inconveniente? ¿Alguien trato de romper las reglas?

-Por mi lado no profesora – dijo Scorpius tranquilo

-Bien señor Malfoy, ¿Y usted? Señorita Zabinni – Pregunto mirando a Mackenna

-Si profesora, dos chicas de Revenclaw trataron de meterse a la común de Slytherin – Scorpius escucho con atención lo que dijo su amiga.

-¿Qué hizo usted señorita? – replico la directora

-Pues claro que les baje puntos a sus casa, 30 puntos cada una. – sentencio Mackenna

-Bien hecho, ¿sabe usted sus nombres para tomarlo en cuanta? – pregunto la directora

-No pero eran de 4 año profesora, además sabría reconocerlas si lo requiere – afirmo ella mirando al ultimo a Scorpius.

-Si, mañana hablaremos de eso. Ahora vayan a sus salas comunes, deben estar cansados - dijo señalando la puerta

-Gracias – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Salieron en silencio y se encaminaron a la sala común. Durante todo el trayecto Mackenna iba adelante y Scorpius a sus espaldas. Luego entraron a la sala común, no había nadie. Scorpius pensó que seria un buen momento para seguir con su huelga de perdón y la jalo de un brazo antes de que pudiera entrar a su habitación.

-¡Suéltame Malfoy! – grito ella, muy fuerte.

-Shhhhh ¿Quieres despertar a todos? – dijo callandola poniendo una mano en su boca.

-Suéltame – dio ella simplemente

-No ,hasta que hablemos y me disculpes.- dijo el serio

-Bien, estamos hablando.

-Perdón – susurro muy despacio

-¿Qué?

-¡Perdón! – dijo el mas fuerte

-Ya … - dijo ella apartándose

-Sigues molesta , te conozco

-Te voy a perdonar con un condición.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tienes que repetir todo lo que yo diga – dijo ella divertida

-Mackenna….

-A bueno… adiós Scorpius – dijo ella dándose media vuelta.

-No, no – "ya llegue muy lejos, pensó" – ya voy repetir todo lo que digas.

-Bien ahora repite conmigo.

-Hash.. – suspiro el

-Mi nombre es Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy…

_-Mi nombre es Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy…_

-Soy un patán, estúpido y orgulloso…

-¡Hey! – replico el chico

-¡Nada de peros, solo repite!

-Ahhh bueno. _Soy un patán, estúpido y orgulloso…_

-Hice sentir mal a mi mejor amiga Mackenna Zabinni, la mas bonita Hogwarts, es divertida, espontanea, muy social y muy sexy.- dijo riendo al final.

_-Hice sentir mal a mi mejor amiga Mackenna Zabinni, la mas bonita Hogwarts, es divertida, espontanea, muy social y muy sexy…..- _dijo riendo el también

-Y me arrepiento de eso…

_-Y me arrepiento de eso… -_ el remedo – ¿Ya? ¿Contenta? ¿Me perdonas?

-No..

-¡Mackenna!

-¡Que no! Aun falta una cosa mas…

-¿Qué? ashhh, todo lo que tengo que hacer por ti- dijo el girando los ojos.

-Por que me quieres…

-Si te quiero – acepto el – eres mi mejor amiga.

-Y tu mi mejor idiota- rio ella abrazándole

-Oye….- replico el- bien, veo que ya me perdonaste ¿no?

-Nope – dijo ella

-¡Hay! ¿Qué más tengo que hacer?

-Tienes que repetir una cosa más ¿ya?

-Ya…

-Mi nombre es Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy…

_-Mi nombre es Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy…_

-Mi mejor amiga es Mackenna Zabinni y tiene unos ojos hermosos…

-¿Era eso?

-Scorpius…

-Ya…

_-Mi mejor amiga es Mackenna Zabinni y tiene unos ojos hermosos…_

-Y…

_-Y…_

-Estoy perdidamente enamorado de Rose Weasley, pero soy tan idiota que no lo admito…

_-Estoy perdidamente enamorado de Rose Weasley, pero…- _Entonces Scorpius reacciono- ¡Oye! ¡Pero que estoy diciendo!

-La verdad.- respondió simplemente Mackenna

Se hizo un silencio en la sala entre ambos y Scorpius solo se llevo una mano al cabello y se lo reboleo desesperado, ¿pero que acababa de decir? ¿Como demonios no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo Mackenna? ¿Por qué le había dicho eso? Eso era lo que ella quería, que lo admitiera. Demonios.

Pero en todo caso se lo había admitido así mismo inconscientemente pues tardo en darse cuenta, pero se dio cuenta y eso era lo importaba ahora.

-Buenas noches Mackenna – dijo el retirándose.

-No espera, Scorpius – dijo llegando hacia el y jalándolo – ahora tu eres el molesto conmigo.

-No, no estoy molesto contigo, solo algo cansado y confundido, mañana hablamos ¿si? – dijo el evitando mirarle

-Bien, ¿pero me prometes que no estas molesto? – le suplico ella

-Claro – dijo besando su frente y luego se retiro.

Mackenna sabia que en el fondo lo había perturbado y confundido, y ahora avía mas posibilidades que el lo acepte, pero también sabia que la había cagado.

Ella se quedo un rato leyendo un libro en la sala común sin embargo el sueño la venció quedándose dormida.

Al día siguiente Scorpius se levanto lo mas temprano que pudo pues quería bañarse tranquilo y odiaba cada vez que Albus le gritaba afuera de la ducha para que se apurase. No había dormido tranquilo en la noche, su confesión lo había estado matando. So pudo pensar en Rose. Durante su baño también pensó en ella y lo peor aun es que no sabia como admitirlo así mismo, el nunca pensó enamorarse de nadie, nunca pensó saber lo que el amor significaba. Imaginaba su vida muy clara antes de conocer a Rose, se casaría con alguna chica que su padre le digiera o con Mackenna, tendría un heredero y seguiría con su patética vida, eso era lo que el quería pero ahora no estaba tan seguro, quería algo mas, algo diferente a lo que había planeado.

Salió de la ducha y se cambio. Albus seguía durmiendo, pero el decidió dejarlo dormir mas ya que aun era temprano, pero lo que le sorprendió fue que no encontró a Alexander en su cama mas bien parecía que no había pasado la noche en ella. No le importo, luego lo averiguaría ahora su único objetivo era pensar que haría con Rose.

Salió de su sala común y camino hacia la biblioteca. Para su suerte estaba abierta y decidió pasar. Pudo ver que solo había una chica menor de su misma casa leyendo un libro al fondo de las mesas. Dio un corto recorrido por los estantes, tratando de buscar un buen libro para desviar su mente en cuanto escucho unas risas provenientes de afuera de la biblioteca justo hacia el patio principal, decidió ir a dar un vistazo.

Pero lo que encontró le molesto. Pudo ver a Lysander, el hermano gemelo de Lorcan, tratando de hacerle cosquillas a Rose y ella solo se echaba a reír. Esa imagen hizo que a Scorpius se le hirviera la sangre de ira, pero luego se calmo pues recordó que en varia ocasiones Rose le había dicho que el chico era nada mas que su mejor amigo. A Scorpius no le caía nada bien Lysander, a comparación de Lorcan que era un de sus mejores amigos ya que además estaba en su casa. Pero Lysander era todo lo contrario a Lorcan además estaba en Revenclaw junto a Rose, otro punto a negación para Scorpius.

Lorcan y Lysander era completamente idénticos pero uno podía diferenciarlos por dos cosas, sus personalidades y además Lorcan tenia un lunar en la cara cerca a la nariz que Lysander no. Pero luego de eso ambos eran rubios, altos y tenían los ojos azules claros como su madre.

Scorpius estuvo un rato observándolos, para luego poder escuchar su conversación.

-Rose ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – le pregunto el gemelo

-Francamente Lysander, no tengo ni la menor idea. Mis padres me lo comentaron con muy poco tiempo y yo no se que hacer. – dijo ella angustiada.

-Es una decisión muy difícil. Ya le dijiste a Albus? – pregunto el.

-No, no le quiero decir hasta tener la decisión tomada.

-Bien, pero recuerda que tienes todo mi apoyo. Pero ¿Hugo? El acepto de frente ¿verdad? – pregunto Lysander

-Si, su sueño siempre fue ir a Francia a conocer a los abuelos, no lo pensó ni un segundo.

-Pero es mucho tiempo, ¡a que nos vas a extrañar!

-No lo se…

-¡Que! Oye mocosa, eres mi mejor amiga, yo si te voy a extrañar.

-¡Hay! Pero Lysander aun no se si voy a ir, mi mama me dijo que tenia la opción de quedarme para terminar mis estudios de este año e ir solo un mes en navidad.

-Bueno, es tu decisión.

-Lo se.- afirmo la pelirroja

-Pero tómalo por el lado bueno, si aceptas tal vez te olvides de..

-No sigas no quiero ni escuchar su nombre.

Scorpius se asombro, era evidente que estaban hablando de el. Ella lo odiaba, se notaba en su mirada. ¡Bien Scorpius, lo lograste ella te detesta! Se dijo así mismo. Se quedo observándolos un rato hasta que vio como se retiraban y decidió hacer lo mismo, pero para su suerte le tocaba pociones con ella. Estaba dispuesto a hablarle.

Pero por otro lado, ¿a que rayos se refería Rose con eso de una decisión muy difícil?

No importaba, todo se arreglaría cuando hablara con ella.

Fue corriendo hacia las mazmorras pues recordó que sus libros de pociones los dejo en el cuarto de Mackenna la última vez que le enseño y para variar la encontró Mackenna en la puerta de la sala común con sus cosas.

-Ten- dijo ofreciéndole sus libros- supuse que regresarías por ellos, los dejaste.

-Gracias- dijo y se fue corriendo hacia la clase. Tenia que llegar antes que nadie.

Y así fue.

Al llegar no había nadie y para su sorpresa, ni siquiera el profesor se encontraban en la sala, ahora solo tendría que esperar hasta que Rose llegue, y rogaba a Merlín que fuera la primera.

Unos minutos…

-Profesor , el trabajo de la semana pasa….Malfoy.. - dijo Rose sorprendida en la entrada del aula.

-Rose- dijo el nervioso- tenemos que hablar.

-No, yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo- dijo ella dispuesta a irse pero para su mala suerte la puerta se cerro por el viento que hacia. Ella trato de abrirla pero fue en vano ya que se había cerrado con la llave por afuera.

-Demonios- murmuro ella.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el.

-Nada – dijo volteándose para no verlo.

- Escucha necesitamos hablar…- pero fue cortado por un grito proveniente al pasillo.

- ALUMNOS DE 5 GRADO, LA CLASE DE POCIONES AH SIDO POSTOGADA PARA EL OCTAVO PERIODO DEVIDO A QUE EL PROFESOR DOYLE NO SE ENCUENTRA EN LAS INSTALACIONES DEL COLEGIO POR MOTIVOS PERSONALES, MIL DISCULPAS, PUEDEN REGRESAR A SUS ASIENTOS.

-¡Fantástico! Ahora nadie se dará cuenta de que estamos encerrados.

-¡Mejor! Así tendremos tiempo de hablar…

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo Malfoy, supéralo.

- No, tu me vas a escuchar a mi.- dijo jalándole el brazo con violencia.

-Escucha.

-…

-¿y bien?

-Te escucho

- Ya… mira primero ¿por que me evitas todo el tiempo?

-No es verdad ,tu me evitas.- dijo evitando su mirada

-Ya…

-Es verdad, ya no me hablas. Alex me dijo que yo ya no te interesaba.

-¿Alex?..

- Si, Alex. ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Alexander Nott? ¿Tu mejor amigo? Te suena..

- ¿Desde cuando lo tuteas? ¿Pensé que solo era Nott para ti? – dijo el escupiendo cada palabra, Rose solo levanto una ceja y se volteo.

-Contéstame.

- ¿Qué cosa?- dijo sin voltearse

- ¿Desde cuando tan amiguera con Nott?

- ¿Qué te importa?- dijo con fastidio

- Me importa, y mucho.

-¿Por qué, acaso estas celoso o algo así, pensé que para ti era….- empezó a decir pero se paro y callo - nada olvídalo.

-No sabes lo que dices.

-Bien, entonces no me hables.

-Rose, ¿sabes que esto no puede seguir?- pero ella seguía volteada y no lo miraba.

-….

-Rose…-siguió el.

-Weasley…- dijo fastidiado - ¡Ya!

-¡ ¿Qué?! – grito ella desesperada.

El se había aproximado a ella cogiéndole los codos, quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia con la pelirroja lo cual hizo que se pudiera nerviosa y cuando Scorpius pensó que podía besarla la puerta se abrió.

-¡Señor Malfoy! ¡Señorita Weasley! ¿Pero que están haciendo aquí?- pregunto McGonagall

-Nos quedamos encerrados- dijo ella poniéndose roja, Scorpius no pudo evitar sonreír al ver su gesto, ¡como le gustaba!

- ¡Vayan a sus salas comunes antes que les baje puntos!

Apenas McGonagall dijo eso, Rose, salió corriendo del lugar. Scorpius no pudo evitar sentir un vacío al verla salir por la puerta con todos sus libros. El se digno a ser su camino, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir la directora lo llamo.

-¡Verdad! Casi lo olvido, Señor Malfoy tiene una visita.

-¿Visita? ¿Quién?

-Vamos, usted mismo lo vera.


End file.
